L'agence Frenchman
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: L'entrée d'une nouvelle organisation secrète en France va bouleverser le petit monde de l'espionnage, et par la même occasion le petit monde d'Harry Hart !
1. Prologue

Défi du concours Super2000 de JustPaulInHere sur La gazette :

[Défi 052 : D ; 15 000 mots minimum] Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous commencez par la phrase suivante : « Elle traversa la pièce sombre en prenant soin de rester hors de vue de la porte ouverte. »

* * *

 **Elle traversa la pièce sombre en prenant soin de rester hors de vue de la porte ouverte. Dos contre le mur, Elizabeth pouvait entendre le son lointain de la musique de l'œuvre de charité qu'elle venait de quitter.**

Sa robe longue en taffeta rendait compliqué, l'exercice de se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible. Mais on n'entrait pas dans un tel événement avec la panoplie complète du grand espion…

Retenant son souffle, elle se pencha en avant et détacha les sangles de ses escarpins. Une fois débarrasser des chaussures, Elizabeth pouvait espérer parvenir jusqu'à l'autre pièce sans attirer trop l'attention.

Elle aurait préférait avoir une arme, juste pour assurer ses arrières. Cependant la jeune femme n'était pas chez n'importe quel trafiquant d'œuvre d'art. Elle était chez le meilleur, et sa sécurité sans cesse compromise imposait des mesures drastiques.

Elle avait était fouillé pas moins de trois fois, même si elle soupçonnait que la troisième fois était plus pour le plaisir de l'agent de sécurité que pour la réelle dangerosité qu'elle représentait.

Si seulement il savait…Elle comptait sur sa tenue pas moins d'une dizaine de façon de cacher une arme auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé.

Malheureusement, pour son supérieur, l'occasion d'attraper le trafiquant était trop précieuse pour la compromettre sur un point si futile. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque et savait parfaitement que de toute façon elle n'avait besoin de rien de tout ça pour accomplir sa mission parfaitement.

Vérifiant que la pièce est déserte elle passa la porte et se dirigea vers la suivante avec la même agilité. Cette fois la pièce était plus animée, d'un coup d'œil rapide Elizabeth reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'un bureau. Sa cible était là assise juste derrière, un cigare à la bouche. Il était en face d'un homme plus âgé que la jeune femme avait croisé plus tôt à la réception. S'il était là c'était forcément qu'il avait l'argent nécessaire pour devenir un potentiel futur client.

L'entrevue à huit clos, rendait le trafiquant vulnérable, il n'avait pas jugé bon d'avoir une petite garde personnelle pour discuter affaire avec un vieil homme.

En revanche un autre problème se posait, il était un témoin gênant. De plus le temps qu'elle en vienne a bout, l'autre aurait probablement le temps de sortir une arme. Pas qu'elle ait peur de cette éventualité. Elizabeth voulait simplement s'assurer de pouvoir fuir sans être poursuivie par une armée de gorille armé de mitraillette. Donc la discrétion ici, était primordiale.

Malgré l'absence d'oreillette, elle pouvait clairement entendre Hugo lui dire « en douceur et proprement Fantine ! »

Pencha la tête la jeune femme réfléchissait entre attendre la fin des négociations et prendre le risque de perdre une parfaite occasion, et celle de fonçait dans le tas en visant d'abord le trafiquant.

Un témoin collatéral éliminé, ce n'était pas son style, mais il ne devait pas voir son visage.

En y songeant elle posa sa main sur son ventre y sentant le ruban qui nouait sa taille. Elizabeth baissa les yeux vers ce dernier et sourit en ayant une idée.

Elle détacha le ruban de tissus et expira avant d'entrer. Elle lança le ruban noué comme un lasso, qui vint entourer la tête du négociant. Elle serra le privant de la vue et le faisait tomber lourdement de sa chaise en arrière.

Comme prévu le trafiquant avança sa main vers un tiroir, elle passa par-dessus le bureau et le frappa une seule fois, à la tempe, d'un geste sec.

Sa tête tomba mollement en arrière. Sautant du bureau Elizabeth frappa ensuite l'homme sur le sol qui essayait de se débarrasser du ruban autour de son visage.

Les deux hommes inconscients, elle entreprit de fouiller rapidement le bureau. Elle prit en photo les documents qui l'intéressaient grâce à un objectif caché dans son bracelet. Le tuer était inutile, avec ce qu'elle récolté, il était complètement grillé. Elle récupéra le ruban de sa robe et regarda par la fenêtre si un accès s'offrait à elle. Des gardes avec des chiens faisaient le tour de la propriété.

En soupirant Elizabeth quitta la pièce, remit ses chaussures et le ruban autour de sa taille. D'un geste elle aplatit sa robe, et retourna dans la salle de réception un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage


	2. L'agence Frenchman

Avant d'entrer chez le caviste, la jeune femme regarda la petite ruelle parisienne déserte. Elle se souvenait d'absolument tout son parcours dès son arrivé dans la capitale française. Elizabeth n'aurait jamais cru considérer un jour Paris comme sa ville, pourtant c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Quand elle était arrivée amochée et meurtrie, tout ce qu'Elizabeth voulait c'était disparaitre… Pourtant l'agence d'espionnage Française lui ouvrit les bras avec une étonnante facilité. Hugo, où en tout cas c'était son nom de code, était devenu un repère pour elle. Il lui avait appris à exister dans un monde qui l'avait oublié. Son apprentissage n'avait pas été simple, mais il ne l'était pour personne. Il y avait 5 étapes dans la sélection chacune caractérisant les valeurs d'un bon agent : L'humilité, la persévérance, le courage, la bienveillance, et la loyauté.

Si par chance, un candidat arrivait au bout, l'apprentissage commençait seulement.

Autour de l'entrainement physique, il y avait d'interminable cours sur les manières, la culture française et l'œnologie. Ce souvenir lui arracha un bref sourire, qui aurait cru qu'une anglaise paumée, sortie de la rue, en serait arrivé là. Aujourd'hui elle avait probablement le palais le plus fin de toute la capitale mais surtout une arme toujours chargée sous la chemise.

\- Fantine, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La jeune femme se retourne, en attendant son nom de code, vers celui qu'elle prénommé « sa conscience ». Elle ne connaissait pas son vrai nom, ici, il était juste Gavroche.

C'est lui qui organisait un peu près tout au Frenchman, la sélection, les entrainements, l'armement, le suivi des missions.

Mais il était avant tout, la voix dans son oreille à chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission, d'où le surnom.

\- Est-ce que nous avons une nouvelle mission ? demanda t'elle, surprise de l'empressement du jeune homme.

\- Non, mais l'entrainement va bientôt commencer

Elle sourit presque instantanément en le regardant. Malgré sa place dans l'organisation, Gavroche, devait à peine avoir la vingtaine. Son manque d'expérience était une source permanente de moquerie pour elle. Taquiner « sa conscience » était son passe temps favoris !

Gavroche était, pour l'anglaise qu'elle était, « le français » par excellence : Le petit foulard autour du cou, les cheveux mi long brun et les yeux bleus.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, la jeune femme était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas agent de terrain. Il dégageait une aura étrange de fragilité, qui poussait n'importe qui à vouloir le protéger…

Ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de la sélection quand, Fantine avait intégrer l'organisation il y avait à présent 15 ans. Mais pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre depuis son arrivé, elle le trouvait très drôle quand il essayait d'être menaçant.

\- Tu estime que j'ai encore besoin d'un entrainement ? Tu me vexe ! Lança t'elle en faisait une petite moue.

Du haut de ses 35 ans, Elizabeth était pour Hugo « Sa ferlady ». Cette digne comparaison au phallus géant symbole de Paris n'était pas très flatteuse pour la jeune femme. Elle préférait se dire simplement qu'il la considérait comme son meilleur élément.

\- On a toujours besoin de s'entretenir non ? Tenta Gavroche.

Elle lui adressa un regard signifiant clairement « qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Avec une moue coupable, Gavroche regarda son ventre, et plus précisément, ses quelques kilos en trop.

\- La cuisine française lâcha t-il comme excuse pitoyable.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre dans le magasin de caviste.

Gavroche était certes un petit nouveau mais celui qui tenait le magasin par contre, avait du métier, ou de la bouteille…

Fantine soupçonnait qu'il soit plus vieux encore que Nostradamus lui-même.

Il était en train de réaliser un paquet pour emballer un Saint Emilion Belair Monange. Le vieux caviste ne leur adressa même pas un regard alors que le duo se dirigeait vers l'arrière boutique.

Ils entrèrent dans le dernier des trois salons de dégustation de la boutique.

Gavroche referma derrière eux et se dirigea vers les étagères pleines de bouteilles. Il bougea l'une d'elle ce qui déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture d'une porte dissimulée.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on améliore ça quand même… lâcha t-il

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne prendra jamais de l'El Bodeguero, on dirait du jus multivitaminé périmé mélangé à du vinaigre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- C'était la torture préférée de ton prédécesseur pendant l'épreuve finale.

L'épreuve finale était comme son nom l'indiquait la dernière des 5 étapes, celle visant à apprendre à la recrue, la loyauté.

Paradoxalement on y apprenait autre chose, à savoir, qu'au bout d'un certain temps, on finissait toujours par craquer.

Le but de l'épreuve ce n'était pas d'encaisser les coups avec la vanité de pouvoir la fermer quoi qu'il arrivait. Il y avait toujours un moyen de s'enfuir, encore fallait-il le trouver. Elizabeth en avait gardé les cicatrices, mais elle avait réussi à sortir.

Un couloir tubulaire s'éclaira devant eux, ils y avancèrent.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière Gavroche .

A mi chemin un anneau se détacha du mur. En passant à l'intérieur, ils furent scanner.

\- Quand aura lieu la sélection pour remplacer Marius ? Demanda-t-elle

\- tu n'as pas reçu ma note ?

\- J'avais autre chose à faire lâcha t'elle avec un bref sourire pincé.

L'agent pencha la tête, Fantine avait réalisé pas moi de 5 missions depuis le début de la semaine, et on était mercredi…

\- La semaine prochaine

Elle se pinça les lèvres à l'idée de devoir trouver un participant…

\- J'ai sélectionné pour toi quelques noms… engagea t-il en haussant les épaules.

Fantine leva les yeux vers lui, haussant les sourcils

Gavroche ne l'avouerait jamais, mais parfois elle pouvait être réellement effrayante.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas forcément le temps de… tenta t-il pour se justifier

\- Merci lâcha t'elle coupant court à son calvaire.

Les lumières devinrent bleus et la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit sur un petit bureau.

Ils y pénétrèrent, saluant la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui s'y trouvait, assise devant un ordinateur.

Fantine comme Gavroche savait parfaitement que sous ses airs de bibliothécaire, cette femme cachait un magnum sous son bureau.

Elle lui adressa à peine un regard

\- Scanner lâcha t'elle d'une voix placide.

Les deux agents se penchèrent pour faire un scan rétinien.

Après l'ensemble de ses formalités ils entrèrent finalement dans un ascenseur.

\- Tu sais comment Marius est mort ? demanda soudain Gavroche.

Fantine baissa les yeux confortait dans l'idée que Gavroche était peut-être trop innocent pour faire ce boulot.

\- Il s'est noyé.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Le trajet en ascenseur prenait plus d'une dizaine de minute. Non seulement il s'enfonçait dans le sol, mais en plus il allait à l'horizontale en direction du Palais du Louvre.

Existait-il endroit plus secret et sûr que sous le musée le plus grand du monde ?

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ils débouchèrent directement dans la salle de réunion

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Nous avons de la visite ! lança Hugo


	3. Bienvenu à la distillerie !

Fantine haussa les sourcils en dévisageant le cow-boy assis sur la table de réunion, ses bottes sur le coussin en velours du siège.

\- Sans déconner, alors y'a vraiment des agents français ! Lâcha t-il en ricanant, laissait moi deviner vous êtes l'agent pain au chocolat vous non ? Poursuivit-il en désignant Gavroche et en riant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. L'américain porta son regard sur Fantine, et de toute évidence il approuva ce qu'il vit

\- Woo alors c'est vrai que les françaises sont super chaudes !

\- C'est elle l'agent en faite… corrigea Hugo

Fantine releva légèrement la tête lui lança un regard qui aurait fait fondre un Iceberg en une demi seconde.

\- Gavroche laissez nous ordonna Hugo. Fantine venez là.

La jeune femme s'installa à gauche de son supérieur tandis que l'inconnu en face d'elle la toisait toujours avec le même regard appréciateur

\- Je vous présente l'agent Téquila

En entendant ce nom Fantine ricana légèrement qui se moquait à présent ?

\- C'est l'un de vos homologues en Amérique.

Elle le détailla un bref instant il devait avoir la trentaine, et développer une allergie pour les tenue descente au vu de son accoutrement

\- Je veux qui vous alliez au Kentucky lança alors son supérieur

La jeune femme tourna aussitôt la tête

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Selon un informateur, un génie du crime dénommé Valentine s'apprête à provoquer des tueries de masse grâce aux cartes sims des téléphones

Fantine serra la mâchoire c'était Marius qui était en charge de l'affaire.

\- Pour l'instant Valentine n'en est qu'à la phase expérimentale, et nous ne connaissons pas sa prochaine cible lança l'agent téquila en mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum

\- Si je peux me permettre monsieur les produits de Valentine ne sont pas commercialisé en France, en quoi cette affaire concerne notre organisation ?

\- En rien, mais nous manquons de ressources, alors que les Statesman n'en manquent pas. Je pense qu'une coopération entre nos services serait la bienvenue.

L'intérêt était donc financier, elle serra la mâchoire à l'idée que Marius soit mort pour ça, du fric. Avec une grimace elle leva les yeux vers l'agent téquila

\- Très bien, considérez que je vous apporterez toute mon aide.

\- Alors en route pour la distillerie !

Rassemblant ses affaires Fantine considéra son appartement vide de toute chaleur et au mur blanc. Quand elle partait, elle ne manquait à personne, et quand elle revenait elle ne retrouvait que les frenchman. La mort de Marius la faisait se questionner de plus en plus sur la légitimité de tout ça. Elle avait dédié sa vie à l'organisation mais si aujourd'hui elle risquait sa vie pour l'argent…Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait voulu devenir Frenchman.

Fermant son sac elle le souleva et quitta son appartement pour rejoindre l'agent téquila dans l'un des hangars de l'organisation. L'avion privé des Statesman les y attendait. Elle entra et haussa les sourcils en regardant l'immense bar qui trônait au milieu de la pièce

\- Je vous sers un verre engagea presque aussitôt l'agent américain –

\- Non merci

\- Z'êtes sûre ? J'ai du champagne !

Elle sourit, s'il existait bien quelque chose en France que Fantine détestait c'était le champagne

\- ça ira

Elle s'installa sur l'un des gros fauteuils en cuir et en fourrure.

Le voyage dura une éternité, l'agent téquila s'était prit a croire qu'en lui racontant tout ses exploits, elle allait tomber dans ses bras transi d'amour.

Ses récits grotesques dont il était le héros invincible donnèrent la migraine à la jeune femme. Quand elle put enfin sortir de l'avion, elle accueillit l'air frais avec plaisir. Il trainait cependant dans l'air un étrange relan d'alcool. En regardant autour d'elle un immense bâtiment en forme de bouteille de whiskey se dressait devant eux. Elle réprima un soupire

\- Je peux difficilement tomber plus bas murmura t'elle…

\- Fantine tu m'entends ?

Elle posa sa main sur son oreillette en entendant la voix de Gavroche

\- Oui

\- Super je suis sur le réseau avec Ginger, c'est moi mais version Statesman tu devrais bientôt la rencontrer…Alors c'est comment ?

Fantine regarda à nouveau le bâtiment avant de répondre cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est….sans surprise à vrai dire

\- Bon on y va ou quoi ?

La française se tourna vers L'agent téquila qui venait de cracher sur le sol.

\- Je vous suis murmura t'elle avec un léger plissement de lèvres

Le QG américain n'était pas très différent du leur, boiserie, et grande salle de réunion. Elle imaginait les différentes pièces pleines d'armes derrière chaque porte.

La présentation avec leur supérieur, le prénommé Champ, manqua d'achever la jeune femme. Elle but pour l'occasion cul sec le whisky qu'il lui offrit.

\- Tequila va vous faire faire le tour du proprio et vous informer sur l'affaire en cours…ne manquez pas l'entrainement

Fantine fronça les sourcils avant de suivre son homologue américain.

\- Vous avez l'armurerie juste ici et là c'est le repère de Ginger

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle dont l'un des murs étaient couvert d'ordinateur. La fameuse Ginger casque et micro sur la tête était penchée sur l'un des écrans avec une tablette à la main.

\- Ginger au rapport pour le débriefing lâcha Téquila en ricanant.

Elle sourit à Fantine.

\- Ravis de rencontrer un agent français. Notre source confirme que Valentine organise une opération de grande envergure ici au Kentucky.

\- On sait plus précisément où ? demanda Fantine

\- Non, mais nous pouvons repérer les fréquences émises par les cartes de Valentine.

\- C'est pour quand ?

\- Demain après midi.

La française plissa les lèvres

\- Votre source est fiable ?

\- Oui à 100 pour 100.

Tequila glissa son pouce dans la boucle de sa ceinture en forme de flasque.

\- bah entrainement alors !

Fantine resserra ses cuisses autour de la tête de Téquila. Il frappa plusieurs fois sur le tapis

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon !

Elle ne relâcha pas sa prise aussitôt

\- Les françaises ne sont pas chaudes, elles sont élégantes, ne me manque plus jamais de respect !

Il resta un moment sur le sol ben après qu'elle l'ait lâché. Elizabeth était complétement insensible a ses charmes visiblement. D'habitude les filles ne résistaient pas à sa musculature…Mais bon d'habitude les filles ne lui flanquait pas la raclée de sa vie au combat corps à corps.

\- tu as appris tout ça ou au juste ?

\- j'avais un bon mentor.

\- Jet li ?

Elle sourit et lui tourne le dos pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

La jeune femme étant en brassière, Téquila put voir l'ensemble des cicatrices de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es agent depuis combien de temps ? S'enquit t'il en se relevant pour boire à son tour, cependant elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'eau également pour lui

\- 15 ans

\- et combien de mission ?

Elle secoua la tête, Fantine n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle n'était pas du genre à compiler ses exploits…

\- Probablement trop lâcha t'elle avec un léger sourire.

Téquila s'appuya sur un des coins du ring.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais arrêter

Fantine pencha la tête, que risquait-elle à parler avec lui, elle était à l'autre bout du globe.

\- Je pense que cette mission sera ma dernière.

Téquila hocha la tête lentement, il ne jugeait ni ne répliquait quoi que ce soit.

\- T'pense faire quoi après ?

Fantine haussa les épaules, on ne pouvait pas dire que travailler soit une nécessité à présent, elle avait de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire…Mais rester toute la journée à rien faire ce n'était pas vraiment son genre… peut-être intégrer un autre service d'espionnage.

\- Je n'y ai pas encore pensé mais j'ai de solide base d'œnologie ! lança-t-elle pour plaisanter.

\- de quoi ?

Elle se mit à rire descendant du ring

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche !

\- J'vais te montrer tes quartiers.


	4. Combat au fin fond du Kentucky

Se ressuyant la jeune femme entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle continua de s'essuyer les cheveux en marchant jusqu'à son lit où elle avait abandonné son portable. C'était un message d'un numéro inconnu. En fronçant les sourcils elle le déverrouilla avec son empreinte et consulta ses SMS. C'était une adresse sans aucune autre indication, enfilant son oreillette elle enfila en même temps des sous-vêtements.

\- Gavroche tu es là ?

\- Ouaip toujours !

\- Je viens de recevoir un message sur mon téléphone

\- Impossible ta ligne est c…

Elle haussa les sourcils devant son silence. Au bout de la ligne Gavroche se racla la gorge

\- Ton téléphone vient d'être pirater…

\- Tu peux savoir d'où sa vient ?

\- Attend.

Fantine jeta la serviette sur son lit, enfila un jean et un pull gris.

\- Non le lien passe par une multitude de société écran aux quatre coins du monde…

\- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a cette adresse ?

Il y eut une courte pause, elle entendit Gavroche pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle enfila une ceinture sur laquelle était fixée un holster pour la cuisse. Elle ferma les deux bouches et y glissa son glock. Fantine ajouta ensuite un petit étui contenant un couteau.

\- c'est une église, Fantine

Fronçant les sourcils la jeune femme tourna la tête

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Un lieu public c'était peu commun pour un piège….

\- J'y vais

\- C'est stupide !

Elle plissa les yeux

\- Probablement…

S'appuyant légèrement sur son parapluie Fantine regarda la petite rue déserte devant l'église du quartier.

La fraicheur de l'hiver s'infiltrant dans le col de son manteau juste assez long pour cacher son arme. Regardant sa montre la jeune femme conclut qu'il était l'heure de la messe.

Après avoir longuement analysé les alentours, la jeune femme entra discrètement dans l'église.

La messe était particulièrement cru et vive, car celui qui la tenait en plus de hurler et de faire de grand geste affirmer des paroles conservatrices que son public approuvait vivement.

Plissant les yeux la jeune femme chercha dans la foule une quelconque indication pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Son regard s'arrêta aussitôt sur un homme qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette foule d'américain de classe moyenne.

Malgré le poids des années, qui l'avait légèrement changé, elle reconnaitrait entre mille à qui appartenait cette apparence d'aristocrate snob.

Harry Hart était sagement assis sur un banc. Fantine se glissa sur le côté, à l'opposé de l'agent Kingsman et marcha le long de la pièce s'arrêtant à sa hauteur à l'autre bout de la rangée.

Soudain la foule sembla plus animée et Hart voulu quitter le banc. Il s'adressa à sa voisine qui sembla s'indigner par ses paroles. Fantine se redressa suivant les pas de l'aristocrate anglais.

Une dizaine de sonnerie de téléphone se font entendre juste avant qu'une rage inconsidérée apparaisse dans les yeux de chacune des personnes présentes. Elizabeth a juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur pour éviter un homme qui se jette sur elle.

Levant les yeux vers Harry, elle le voit sortir une arme de sa veste et se retourner vers la femme qui l'insultait.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et se redressa pour attraper par les cheveux une femme qui courrait vers elle en hurlant comme une furie. Mais avant de pouvoir la neutraliser, un couteau, venu de nulle part se plante dans son abdomen.

Fantine récupère l'arme en l'arrachant de la chair de sa pauvre victime qui tombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle revient à son objectif premier empêcher Hart d'abattre la femme en face de lui. Elle visa le côté de sa jambe pour seulement érafler celle-ci et détacher son attention de sa cible première.

Elizabeth court ensuite vers lui entourant d'un bras celle avec laquelle il tient son arme. De l'autre, elle lui assena plusieurs coups de coude dans les côtes pour espérer le faire lâcher prise.

Elle ne comprenait rien, ce n'était pas normal, ils étaient tous devenue complètement fou. Elle connaissait Harry Hart, et ce n'était pas lui, contre lequel, elle se battait.

Hart réagit très rapidement et repoussa la prise de la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de genou au niveau du flan. Elizabeth s'accrocha à sa veste et à juste le temps de le frapper à la main avant qu'il ne tente à nouveau de tirer dans la tête de cette femme.

A peine sauvée, celle-ci se jette sur un homme dont elle mord le bras jusqu'au sang.

Fantine essaya de frapper Harry au visage mais celui-ci arrête son coup et en engage un en direction de l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se pencha, l'esquivant de justesse.

Brandissant à nouveau son arme vers un homme qui charge sur lui, elle le poussa contre le mur le faisant lâcher son 9 mm. Néanmoins c'est elle que se prend de plein fouet l'homme précédemment visé et se retrouve propulser contre le mur à son tour.

Elizabeth tomba sur le sol, le sang pulsant dans ses tempes et le cœur battant à toute allure.

L'homme n'attendit pas qu'elle se relève et lui donna une série de coup de pieds dans l'abdomen.

D'un regard elle voit Hart rouler sur le dos d'un homme, le frapper au visage et attraper une femme par la nuque.

Fantine serra la mâchoire attrapant au vol, le pied de son assaillant pour le tirer en avant. Il se retrouva projeté au le sol. La jeune femme roula alors sur lui et le frappa au visage avec son coude.

Puis sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur Harry. La pauvre femme qu'il tenait toujours commençait à manquer d'air.

Tombant à trois sur le sol elle frappa à plusieurs reprises sur l'épaule de Hart pour qu'il relâche sa victime.

Elle entendit craquer celle-ci et frappa la femme au niveau de la tempe pour également la neutraliser.

De son autre main Hart récupéra son arme et essaya de la brandir sur elle. Elizabeth réagit aussitôt donnant un coup de pied dans sa main, et rattrapant au vol l'arme perdue. La tenant par le canon, elle frappa, un autre type qui aller se jeter sur elle. Une femme l'attrape par derrière en tirant sur son manteau, les boutons cèdent la faisant lamentablement tomber sur le dos avec le vêtement dans la main.

Fantine se tourna rapidement bloquant Hart d'une jambe au niveau de son cou. Elle frappa une femme à la tempe juste avant de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage suivit d'un coup de chandelier à l'arrière de la nuque.

La jeune femme commençant à être acculée, cherchait une issue.

Elle attrapa la cravate de Galahal et tira pour le forcer à se relever. Elle attrapa au passage le chandelier, avant qu'il ne s'abatte à nouveau sur elle, et donna un coup de pied à son assaillante pour lui lâcher. Fantina écrasa ensuite celui ci sur le crâne de l'homme qui venait de la frapper et assomma également la femme à qui elle avait subtiliser cette arme de fortune.

Elle lâcha le chandelier et se pencha évitant un coup d'Harry qui tentait de se dégager de son emprise. Fantine tira sur la cravate d'un coup sec lui faisait perdre l'équilibre vers l'avant. Elle en profita pour le frapper au niveau de côtes. Il répliqua en lui assénant un coup au visage. Fantine sent le sang couler de son arcade.

Il avait toujours cette force incroyable mais son regard était terrifiant.

Elle serra les dents en esquivant un autre coup pour lui en redonner un, qu'il esquive à son tour. Se jetant sur Fantine celle-ci le frappa à l'abdomen puis à la jambe pour tenter de le repousser. Cependant, attaquée par derrière au genou elle tomba lourdement entrainant Hart dans sa chute.

Galahal posa un genou à terre pour amortir la réception et pressa son avant bras sur le cou de Fantine pour l'étrangler. La pression était si forte qu'une violente douleur irradiait dans les bras de la jeune française qui tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser.

En pliant les jambes pour les placer sur les hanches d'Harry, elle parvient à le repousser. Mais loin de lâcher prise, il fait une roulade en arrière en l'entrainant avec lui et la lâcha, la projetant contre le mur.

Elizabeth s'y appuya pour se redresser et plissa les lèvres, du sang s'en échappant. Elle était à bout de souffle.

Hart se releva, récupéra sur le sol une arme sans munition qu'il démonta afin de s'en servir comme d'une arme. Il la plante dans l'épaule de l'homme qui venait de l'attraper au cou par derrière.

Avant qu'il ne réitère, Fantine l'arrêta d'un coup juste sous le bras. En retour, il lâcha son arme mais la frappe si fort au visage qu'elle manque de chanceler. Détachant son couteau de sa ceinture, elle le planta dans la cuisse d'Harry qui recula à peine.

Elizabeth roula sur le côté pour mettre la distance entre eux qu'il lui fallait afin d'avoir le temps de se redresser. Une fois debout elle le frappa dans les côtes essayant de ne pas les briser.

En revanche elle frappait plus fort sur sa cuisse, déjà blessée, profita de son instabilité pour attraper son bras et la propulser au sol.

\- Je suis désolé Harry…

Elle bloqua son bras entre ses jambes et tira d'un coup sec.

Un craquement lui apprend qu'elle a réussi à complètement lui démettre l'épaule.

Elle ne relâcha pas la pression alors qu'il frappait à plusieurs reprises sur sa cuisse pour la faire lâcher prise.

Tirant d'un coup sec sur la ceinture de Hart, elle la détacha et l'enroule autour du cou de ce dernier serrant brusquement.

Il ne restait plus grand monde debout, et Fantine commençait à avoir dût mal a encaisser les coups de Galahal. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Mais Hart n'était réellement pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il attrapa la ceinture et fit passer Fantine au dessus de lui. Retombant sur le dos, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il la souleva et la projeta contre la verrière qui vola en éclat. Passant au travers et atterrissant lourdement dehors, elle hurla de douleur en s'empalant sur l'un des morceaux de verre.

La jeune femme pouvait sentir l'ensemble des coupures que le verre lui avait infligé. Elle toussa manquant de s'étrangler avec son propre sang, qui envahissait sa gorge.

Meurtrie, Fantine se tourna sur le côté, lèvres entrouvertes, pour faire sortir tout le sang dans sa bouche. Elle attrapa ensuite des deux mains le morceau de verre fichait dans son abdomen.

Par expérience elle savait qu'à cet endroit, heureusement, il n'avait rien touché de vitale.

Après plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se donner le courage, la jeune femme tira dessus afin de le retirer. Elle ne voyait plus son assaillant encore dans l'église, et n'avait pas le temps de fléchir. Dans un ultime effort le morceau de verre quitta sa chair.

Elizabeth parvint à se relever prenant appui sur le mur en pierre de l'église.

Quand elle réussit à revenir à l'intérieur de l'édifice religieux, il y régnait un silence malsain. Le massacre venait de se terminer et les corps s'amoncelaient un peu partout.

Elle poursuit son chemin cherchant du regard Harry. Le bruit de la porte en bois, lui indiqua qu'il venait de sortir.

Elle dût lutter pour continuer à marcher quand à mi chemin, un coup de feu retentit.

Fantine accéléra autant que possible le pas. La porte en bois lui sembla peser une tonne. Dehors son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le corps étendu sur le sol.

Le bruit d'un hélicoptère lui fit lever les yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le corps.

\- Non ! Expira-t-elle, l'adrénaline qui retombait la fit trembler.

Il avait prit une balle dans la tête. Elle essaya de prendre son pouls, ses doigts couverts de sang glissant sur sa peau. Il respirait encore.

L'hélico se posa et la voix de Ginger lui parvint

\- Fantine ?!

\- Il respire encore !

La jeune femme passa sa main sous la tête de l'homme

Le sang coulait abondamment.

\- La balle est ressortie

Ginger sortie de son sac une petite trousse.

Téquila regarda Fantine

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai reçu un message avec l'adresse de l'église

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Fantine a bout de souffle et de mot secoua la tête. Ginger couvrit le visage d'Harry avec une large bande translucide. Elle appliqua à l'aide de deux stylets en métal, de l'électricité qui fit gonfler le bandage.

\- ça va le maintenir en vie le temps de le transporter au QG, tu va tenir le coup ? demanda t'elle à Fantine qui hocha la tête. Ils regagnèrent l'hélico, Téquila portant Hart sur son épaule.


	5. Conversation avec le Lépidoptériste

Arrivée au Statesman, Ginger jongla à l'infirmerie entre Harry et Fantine.

Téquila appuyé contre le mur renifla

\- Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

\- Un signal correspondant aux cartes de Valentine émanait de l'église. On a fait aussi vite que possible pour arriver sur les lieux.

\- Les gens se sont tous mis à s'entretuer, je…ne savais pas quoi faire…

\- Tu sais qui il est ? demanda l'américain en désignant l'homme couché dans le scanner

Fantine hésita un long moment avant de mentir

\- Non mais il était armé et savait se battre…

\- J'ai trouvé sur lui une série d'équipement plutôt étrange intervint Ginger

\- Comme ? Engagea Tequila en se redressant

La jeune femme prit ses chaussures et tapant ses talons l'un contre l'autre une lame sorti de l'extrémité de la semelle.

\- Comme ça. Son costume était entièrement par balle, et il y avait aussi une mini caméra dans ses lunettes…Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on trouve dans le magasin du coin.

Téquila regarda la paire de chaussure en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu va pouvoir le remettre sur pied, il n'a rien de grave ?

\- A part une balle dans la tête tu veux dire ? lança Ginger ironiquement

Téquila haussa les épaules l'air pénaud.

\- Il a l'épaule démise, 3 côtés cassés et quelque plaie un peu partout sur le corps…

\- J'y suis un peu pour quelque chose murmura tout bas Fantine.

Sous le regard de Ginger et Tequila elle haussa les épaules

\- J'ai essayé de l'empêchait de tuer tout le monde…

\- Tu pense que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé ce message ?

\- Non j'en doute

\- Il y a une question plus importante intervint Ginger, pourquoi toi tu n'as pas était affectée par les ondes des cartes de Valentine ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, elle n'en savait absolument rien.

\- Bon retaper là Ginger, Champ voudra lui parler et j'pense qu'on risque de se faire taper sur les doigts si on la rend dans c't'état à Hugo boss.

Il quitta l'infirmerie. Fantine se déshabilla restant en brassière et boxer pour que Ginger puisse s'occuper de ses blessures.

Les moyens du Statesman étaient réellement sans limites, et les procédés médicaux à la pointe. En quelque minute elle avait suturé les blessures les plus importantes.

\- Je suis désolé mais tu garderas quand même pas mal de cicatrice.

\- Pas grave t'en fais pas pour ça…

Ginger pansa les lèvres et Fantine et referma son arcade avec trois points de suture et des strips.

\- Tu auras aussi un sacré bleu au visage.

Elle lui donna une poche de glace pour soulager la douleur. La jeune femme avait mal partout et ne savait pas réellement ou la mettre. Elle opta pour son visage, juste histoire de ne pas être complétement défigurer le lendemain.

\- Tu pense qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda t'elle cachant tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

\- Oui bien sûr, nous savons pratiquement soigner toutes les blessures grâce à la nanotechnologie, il se remettra plus vite que toi !

Fantine pouffa, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point Ginger avait raison.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir était écrasé par une moissonneuse batteuse. Avec, cerise sur le gâteau, un hématome qui couvrait presque la moitié droite de son visage.

Elle rejoignit l'infirmerie et trouva un homme en parfaite santé dans une salle d'isolement.

\- Ok j'crois que je suis jalouse là…

Ginger sourit mais ce sourire se fana quand elle vit le visage de Fantine

\- Ah oui quand même…

\- Ta nanotechnologie ne peut pas faire disparaitre ce bleu par hasard ?

\- Je suis désolé on ne l'utilise que sur de très grave blessure… et elle reconstruit des cellules, alors ça ne servira pas a grand-chose…

\- Il a dit quelque chose ?

\- Rien de cohérent, la nanotechnologie n'a pas le pouvoir de rétablir les liaisons neuronales. Comme pour l'ensemble de nos patients, il souffre d'amnésie rétrograde.

\- Je peux lui parler ?

Ginger hocha la tête

Elizabeth quitta l'infirmerie pour ouvrir la première porte à gauche. Elle était prête à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Cependant en le voyant assis à même le sol en train de dessiner des papillons sur le mur, la jeune femme resta immobile. Hart tourna la tête vers elle, un cache œil dissimulant l'effroyable cicatrice laissé par la balle.

\- On se connait ?

Un léger pincement au cœur, Elizabeth se résigna.

Il y eut un long silence, prix d'une longue hésitation de la part de Fantine. Elle finit par secouer la tête

\- Non.

Elizabeth marcha jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber sur le sol, dos appuyé contre le mur. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Harry.

Cet homme qu'elle avait en face de lui n'était ni Harry ni celui de l'église. Il n'y avait qu'une incroyable douceur dans ces yeux. Il semblait incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche.

Elle lui serra la main.

\- Fantine

\- Comme le personnage de Victor Hugo ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, ressentant quand même un bref sentiment de culpabilité en lui donnant son « faux prénom » mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, et ce même s'il ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Oui c'était l'idée…

\- Que vous es t-il arrivé ?

Elle haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas tout de suite la question avant que l'image de son bleu lui revienne en tête

\- Oh, rien de grave

\- ça a l'air grave pourtant.

Elle sourit à nouveau, mais avec une pointe profonde de culpabilité. Il lui restait ses deux yeux à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le papillon qu'il dessinait

\- Un Attacus Atlas, c'est le plus grand papillon qui existe au monde, il peut mesurer jusqu'à 17 cm.

Fantine plissa les lèvres.

\- Il est très beau.

Elle le regarda reprendre son dessin dans un silence confortable. Fantine, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. En le voyant ainsi la jeune femme prit conscience que tout ses gens dans l'église étaient des personnes biens. Elle n'avait put en sauver aucune... Le lendemain Fantine était de retour à Paris.


	6. Ginger a trop bu !

Portant un toast à leurs victoires, les deux agents Kingsman et les trois agents Statesman burent à leur future collaboration.

Autour de la table de réunion les dernières formalités se réglaient, il fallait absolument tout reconstruire et cette perspective était presque aussi effrayante que celle de voir des milliers de personne bleuté mourir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre ? Demanda soudain Eggsy

\- D'autre quoi ?

\- D'autre organisation comme la notre.

Il regarda les autres agents autour de la table en reprenant face à leur silence.

\- Il y a les Kingman, les Statesman et c'est tout ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y ais pas d'organisation comme les nôtres dans d'autre pays

Téquila répondit à la place de Champ

\- Pour les autres j' sais pas mais on a des collègues français.

Il sourit en repensant à leur seconde collaboration quelque mois plus tôt.

Eggsy sourit

\- Cool, j'aurais adoré en rencontrer un

\- En faite c'était plutôt une, corrigea Tequila, mais elle avait une sacrée droite ça vous pouvez me croire !

Le plus jeune sourit.

Ginger plissa les lèvres

\- Elle était avec vous dans l'église !

Eggsy et Harry la regardèrent aussitôt

Téquila fusilla du regard Ginger. Celle-ci se rendit compte de sa bourde et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna aussitôt Harry

Champ se racla la gorge

\- Je pense que nous avons assez bu pour aujourd'hui !

Harry n'insista pas, mais il comptait bien saisir la moindre occasion de parler à Ginger.

Champ offrit de laisser leurs hôtes profiter encore un peu des Etats Unis avant de rentrer à Londres.

Eggsy et Harry partagèrent un dernier verre dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le sujet de l'homologue française revint presque aussitôt

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Mes souvenirs restent sélectifs, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé dans cette église, et j'imagine que c'est mieux

Eggsy plissa les lèvres, expression signifiant clairement « oui c'est sûrement mieux »

\- Et j'ai aussi assez peu de souvenir de ma période lépidoptériste.

A nouveau Eggsy plissa les lèvres, mais là c'était plus pour dire « Tu faisais flipper comme ça »

\- Plus de papillons qui volent ?

\- Non, mais je suis indubitablement rouillé…

\- ça reviendra Harry, c'est comme le vélo !

Ils trinquèrent avant qu'Eggsy rejoigne sa chambre.


	7. Opération sous couverture râtée

Chapitre 6 : Sous couverture

Regardant son alliance, Eggsy repensa à la tête qu'Harry avait faite quand il lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. C'était inédit de voir le grand Harry Hart aussi prit au dépourvu. Monsieur contrôle. Il pouffa.

A la place du conducteur Harry le regarda via le rétro intérieur

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien Harry lâcha Eggsy avec le sourire.

L'aristocrate ne s'en formalisa pas restant comme à son habitude impassible. Le jeune homme brisa à nouveau le silence, deux minutes plus tard

\- C'est long !

\- C'est une planque Eggsy….

\- Non mais franchement Harry, tu ne t'ennuie pas ?

L'agent le regarda à nouveau dans le rétroviseur avant de répondre au bout d'une éternité

\- Soit, peut-être un peu…

\- ça fait 6 heures qu'il n'est pas sorti de son appartement ! Il fait comme les gens normaux, il dort la nuit…J'en reviens pas j'devrais être au lit en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec la plus belle femme de la terre...Ma femme !

Harry sourit légèrement, appuya son coude contre la portière

\- T'étais sûr d'avoir besoin de moi sur ce coup là ? répliqua Eggsy.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on travaille ensemble ?! S'indigna le plus vieux.

Eggsy haussa les épaules, c'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il avait dit, mais quand il pensait « travailler avec Harry Hart » Eggsy pensait en fait « casser la gueule a tous les méchants avec Harry Hart » pas fliqué un vulgaire trafiquant de bas étage.

Il ne répliqua pourtant rien devinant le discours d'Harry « aucune mission est moins importante qu'une autre…. bla bla, bla »

Eggsy soupira à nouveau laissa son dos reposer sur la banquette.

\- Eh Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois que Merlin aurait accepté d'être mon deuxième témoin ?

L'agent baissa les yeux

\- J'en suis certain.

Eggsy hocha la tête, songeur

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer un peu sur la mission ? Intervient le nouveau Merlin

A chaque fois qu'Eggsy entendant dans l'oreillette une voix qui n'était plus celle du merlin qu'il avait toujours connu…Il ressentait un poids sur le cœur. C'était aussi vif que quand il avait cru avoir perdu Harry.

\- Oui désolé lâcha t-il en se redressant sur les sièges arrière de la Jaguar

\- C'est bien au chaud dans une voiture et ça se plaint de s'ennuyer intervint la voix de l'agent téquila

Harry pencha la tête réussissant à apercevoir ce dernier appuyé contre un mur à une centaine de mètre d'eux.

Eggsy sourit moqueur

\- Eh Téquila je t'ais déjà dis que tu ressemblais à un gay avec ton chapeau melon ?

\- Oui trois fois, mais ça n'enlève rien à la déculotter que je t'ai mise à notre première rencontre….

Le jeune Kingman plissa les lèvres blessé dans sa fierté. Harry esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, il y avait du mouvement. Une silhouette féminine avançait sur le trottoir et se dirigea droit vers Téquila.

\- Mon charme va encore opérer lança ce dernier victorieux avec un petit ricanement.

Il désactiva son transmetteur.

Eggsy leva les yeux au ciel.

La femme s'arrêta en face de lui le visage dans l'ombre, une voix qu'il connaissait parla tout bas

\- Tu as été repéré, maintenant fais semblant d'être content de me retrouver et suis moi.

Téquila haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant Fantine sous la capuche de son manteau. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant. Téquila l'entraina ensuite dans la ruelle juste derrière.

\- Téquila qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel, on est en mission pesta Eggsy sans parvenir à le contacter

Il regarda Harry

\- On intervient ?

\- Attend

A l'abri des regards, Tequila remis son oreillette et perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Fantine qu'il plaqua contre le mur

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

\- Espèce d'idiot tu as appris la filature dans la filature pour les nuls ou quoi ?!

Le rire d'Eggsy lui parvint alors que la voix d'Harry demande inquiète

\- Téquila tout va bien ?

Des bruits de coups lui répondirent

Fantine l'avait frappé sèchement au niveau de l'articulation du coude puis à la pomme d'Adam lui coupant le souffle. Main sur son cou, penché en avant Téquila essaya de reprendre son souffle murmurant d'une voix rauque

\- moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Fantine.

Il posa sa main sur l'oreillette

\- Les gars ont est pas seuls sur le coup et j'suis repéré…

Eggsy se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu peux être plus précis ? Engagea Harry

\- Les français

\- Si l'agent Téquila a était repéré on lève la filature, et on se retrouve à Kinsgman, agent Téquila ramenais nous l'agent français, il est impératif que nous sachions ce qui se passe !

\- Bien murmura ce dernier en se redressant vers Elizabeth qui considéra son accoutrement.

\- Je suis avec les Kingsmans et tu as des comptes à rendre


	8. Des retrouvailles compliquées

Avec une légère appréhension, Elizabeth suivit Téquila jusqu'à la boutique de tailleur Kingsman. Quand ils entrèrent le tailleur sembla se tendre légèrement en la regardant

Téquila leva la main n'interprétant pas son attitude correctement.

\- Tout vas bien elle est avec moi lança t'il avec un sourire charmeur

Fantine leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de confection sur mesure ou ils tombèrent directement en face d'un grand miroir.

\- Tu es quand même beaucoup plus classe comme ça admit-elle

Téquila eut un sourire en coin victorieux. Il détailla sa collègue, elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, cheveux noirs bouclé qui descendait en bas de son dos, visage fin à la peau aussi lisse et blanche que le marbre, et des yeux émeraude à tomber. Portant parfaitement le costume à la française, elle arboré un tailleur pantalon noir avec sous sa chemise un pull en col roulé vert, rappelant ses yeux. Pour parfaire le tout elle portait des talons en daim noir compensé.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce !

Il posa sa main sur le miroir, celui-ci reconnu son identité et le sol se mit à s'affaisser légèrement

Ils empruntèrent ensuite une navette avant de finalement arriver. Elle découvrit que le complexe n'avait pas changé, cela la fit légèrement sourire.

\- Agent Téquila ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Les deux agents relevèrent la tête vers Arthur. Elizabeth fut soulagé de constater que les rumeurs étaient vrai, le « arthur » qu'elle avait connu n'était plus à la tête de l'agence. D'ailleurs à part Hart, elle ne reconnaissait personne autour de cette table.

Fantine baissa les yeux quand Harry la dévisagea.

\- Les gars j'vous présente….

\- Elizabeth coupa Galahal d'un ton calme, mais également plutôt froid.

Tequila fronçant les sourcils en dévisagea Fantine

\- Elizabeth ?

La concernée plissa légèrement les lèvres avant de répondre :

\- C'est mon vrai prénom.

Eggsy, lui dévisageait Harry sans comprendre. En faite personne ne comprenait rien si ce n'est Fantine, mal à l'aise, et Harry qui semblait la transpercer du regard.

Téquila brisa le silence assourdissant

\- Euh quelqu'un m'explique ?

Arthur se tourna vers son agent

\- Galahal ?

Celui-ci se redressa sans un mot.

\- Elizabeth était agent Kingsmans avant vraisemblablement de partir en France

\- Quoi ? Lâchèrent en même temps Eggsy et Téquila.

La jeune femme sentant le reproche dans la voix d'Harry, contre-attaqua

\- Je ne serais pas partie si Arthur n'essayait pas de me tuer à chaque fois que je partais en mission…

\- On pensait que tu étais morte !

\- C'était le but, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'envoi pour me retrouver !

Harry pencha légèrement la tête, l'argument se tenait. Après tout Arthur l'avait toujours présentait comme une traitresse qu'il avait dût éliminer.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? S'emporta Eggsy

\- Arthur me jugeait dangereuse, il a cherché à retourner l'agence contre moi, j'ai dût fuir en maquillant ma propre mort.

Eggsy tourna la tête vers Harry, à la fois stupéfait et en colère

\- T'a laissé faire ce vieux tordu !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça rétorqua Harry, qui visiblement ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Téquila intervint

\- T'aurais quand même put me donner ton vrai prénom !

Fantine leva un sourcil en le regardant

\- Quoi tu n'as pas oublié notre dernier petit rendez vous quand même ? Reprit l'américain

Les agents Kingsman relevèrent les sourcils

\- C'était une mission…Corrigea Elizabeth

\- Oh arrête tu es tombée dans mes bras !

Réajustant sa veste, Fantine toujours sourcil haussé regarda droit devant elle. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante…

\- Nous n'avons de toute évidence pas les mêmes souvenirs de cette mission.

Eggsy pouffa.

\- Très bien Fantine, je pense que vous comprendrez au vu de la situation, que nous vérifions votre dossier. Téquila ?

\- Tu es armée ?

\- A ton avis ? Lança-t-elle en l'affrontant du regard.

Téquila jeta un regard noir à Eggsy qui pouffait encore.

Elle ouvrit sa chemise dévoilant un holster avec un magnum 357 de l'autre.

Il retira l'arme.

\- Autre chose sweety ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête retirant de sa ceinture un poignard qui l'avait sorti de situation délicate mainte et mainte fois. Surtout à l'église…

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre demanda une nouvelle fois Téquila doutant qu'elle soit si peu armée

Elle secoua la tête

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir l'avantage tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Eggsy se pencha vers le nouveau Merlin

\- Je l'adore !

Elizabeth se dirigea vers la tablette que Merlin lui tendit, elle y posa sa main aussitôt sur le tableau en face d'eux apparu son dossier complet. Elle avait été classée comme « très dangereuse » par le précédent Arthur.

Le chef actuel haussa les sourcils

\- Et bien nous savons maintenant sans le moindre doute, que mon prédécesseur était compromis donc…

Elizabeth sorti de sa montre une petite carte mémoire qu'elle tendit à Merlin.

\- Vous pourrez contacter mon agence afin de vérifier mes réels états de service.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, Gavroche lui envoya presque aussitôt l'intégralité du dosser d'Elizabeth

Arthur haussa les sourcils

\- 15 ans de service irréprochable voilà qui est clair.

Fantine repassa devant Téquila et récupéra ses armes avant de s'assoir en face d'Harry. L'américain juste à sa gauche.

\- Pourriez vous m'expliquez pourquoi la France s'intéresse à l'individu que nous traquons ?

\- Il a un goût particulier pour les jeunes françaises mineures.

Téquila releva la tête

\- Alors il fait aussi du trafic d'être humain…j'savais que j'aurais dût le descendre pendant que cette enflure dormait

\- Il n'est qu'un pion parmi tant d'autre rectifia Fantine

\- Couper la tête de l'hydre et trois repousseront lança Harry en regardant Arthur.

Celui-ci songeur hocha lentement la tête.

\- Avec trois services d'espionnage différents, nous devrions pouvoir en venir à bout. Rassemblez moi tout ce que vous savez. Nous engagerons dès demain une opération de grande envergure pour découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Elizabeth vous êtes bien entendu la bienvenue – à nouveau – dans notre enceinte.

L'ensemble des agents suivirent Merlin vers son labo. Le dossier qu'ils purent ensemble dresser de leurs cibles faisait en tout et pour tout 37 pages. Dès que les formalités furent régler Eggsy se dirigea vers Fantine en lui tendant la main.

\- Je suis Eggsy au fait, Harry est mon mentor.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peine 8 ans lâcha t'elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils

\- Vous avez connu mon père ?

\- C'était mon mentor.

Stupéfait, Eggsy regarda Elizabeth suivre Téquila qui devait la guider vers ses quartiers temporaires.

Une fois seul avec l'américain ce fut au tour de Fantine de le plaquer contre le mur

\- Bordel t'aurais put me prévenir qu'Harry Hart était là ! Pesta Fantine en lui assenant un violent coup de poing dans le nez

Téquila porta aussitôt ses mains à son nez cassé qui saignait abondamment

\- Putain Fantine tu t'attendais à quoi, bien sûr qu'il est là c'est un agent Kingsman !

Elle serra la mâchoire concédant que pour le coup, c'était logique et sa réaction un peu excessive. Elizabeth était en colère, et c'est Téquila qui prenait…

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Les deux se tournèrent vers Harry Hart qui haussa les sourcils en regardant Tequila se vider de son sang.

La voix étouffée de l'américain lui répondit

\- ça va, j'ai l'habitude qu'elle me maltraite…

Elle lui lança un regard glacial, refusant de s'excuser.

Il s'empressa de s'éloigner.

\- était-il nécessaire de lui casser le nez ? Demanda Hart en haussant les sourcils.

Elle secoua sa main douloureuse

\- Quand on le connaît depuis un certain temps, on rêve forcément un jour de le cogner

Harry esquissa un bref sourire

\- Ces manières laissent certes à désirer...

\- Je te le concède

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Harry l'interpela à nouveau

\- C'était toi à l'église ?

Il ne posait pas vraiment la question, il connaissait la réponse.

La jeune femme détailla un bref instant l'agent, elle était enfin face au Harry Hart qu'elle connaissait.

\- Est-ce que j'ai…commencé Hart

Elle savait déjà ce qu'il voulait savoir et répondit pour abrégé le doute qui subsistait dans son cœur

\- Tu n'as tué personne Hart, je m'en suis assuré personnellement.

Elizabeth plissa les lèvres.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là à temps …

Elle regarda la glace noire cachant son œil avant de reprendre

\- Mais pour ma défense tu venais de me lancer à travers une fenêtre…

Hart se pinça légèrement les lèvres

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir causé trop de souffrance

\- Rien qui ne puisse être réparé assura t'elle.

Elle le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de partir.

\- Harry ça va ? Lâcha soudain Eggsy débouchant dans le couloir et voyant la tête que faisait Harry.

\- Je me souviens.

Plus précisément, il se souvenait du visage d'Elizabeth. De l'hématome qui le recouvrait, de la plaie sur ses lèvres gonflés, de la coupure sur son arcade cassé, de son corps allongé au milieu des débris de verre. Il se souvenait de l'église. Il avait voulu tous les tuer, et Fantine l'en avait empêché en attirant son attention sur elle et en encaissant les coups.

\- J'ai essayé de la tuer…

Eggsy entrouvrit les lèvres devant l'expression défaite d'Harry. Il ne supporta pas cette image et essaya à sa façon de remonter le moral de son mentor et ami

\- Bah c'est sûr qu'il y a mieux comme retrouvaille, mais bon, t'a pas réussi à la tuer !

Harry lança un regard à Eggsy signifiant « Par pitié, tais-toi»

Eggsy leva les mains

\- Quoi, c'est bon Harry tu devrais te sentir mieux, elle t'a empêché de massacrer plein de gens…

\- Merci Eggsy, je me sens beaucoup mieux en effet ! Lança-t-il le ton suintant l'ironie.


	9. Arthur veut tuer Guenièvre

Après avoir remonté tout le réseau de trafiquants, Fantine était rentrée à Paris. Harry avait insisté pour rapidement retourner en Angleterre. Il avait besoin de se refamiliariser avec sa maison, de reprendre ses marques. Le temps de sa prétendue « convalescence » Eggsy restait logé chez lui. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs bien silencieux, affalé sur le canapé en face de Hart, depuis près d'une heure

Le plus vieux finit par lever les yeux face à cette conduite inhabituelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eggsy ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux

-Rien

Harry haussa les sourcils

\- C'est bon Harry, y'a rien !

Pas convaincu l'agent fit mine de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre en murmurant :

\- Quand tu voudras parler…

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment s'affaissant plus encore dans le canapé. Il resta silencieux une dizaine de minute avant de soupirer encore pour finalement rompre le silence avec de l'hésitation dans la voix.

\- Si je te demandais ce qui s'est passé avec Elizabeth tu me répondrais ?

Harry regarda Eggsy, se redressa légèrement en croisant les jambes

\- Pourquoi tu me parle d'elle ?

\- Bah mon père était son mentor alors…j'ai envie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé tu vois ?

\- C'était compliqué… Elle a été accusée de trahison.

\- Es-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Est-ce que si Arthur t'avais demandé de la retrouver et de la liquider, tu l'aurais fais ?

L'agent posa son livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire Eggsy ? Elizabeth plus que quiconque, savait que c'était un risque

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- A l'époque de la sélection d'Elizabeth, l'épreuve finale a été changée au dernier moment par Arthur

* * *

 _\- C'est la seule femme de la sélection !_

 _Harry sourit les agents ne cessaient de taquiner Unwin pour son choix de recrue_

 _\- Et Lancelot, ils vont la manger toute crue ta petite protégée !_

 _\- On verra lâcha t-il confiant_

 _Merlin sourit discrètement en se penchant vers Harry_

 _\- Heureusement que j'ai trouvé Bryan Walls._

 _\- Je suis désolé Merlin, je n'avais pas le temps de…_

 _\- c'est rien, sois juste là s'il a besoin._

 _Unwin se joint bientôt à eux, les trois hommes restant seuls dans le salon._

 _\- tu ne leur à toujours pas confié leurs chien ? demanda Unwin_

 _\- Non, Arthur a voulu changer les règles, cette fois._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Un autre agent est mort, il veut que nous passions à l'étape supérieure maintenant._

 _Hart se redressa_

 _\- Aucun d'eux n'est prêts à devenir agent._

 _Unwin hocha la tête_

 _\- Ils ne s'entrainent que depuis 2 mois. Qu'importe qui sortira vainqueur, dans un mois il sera mort_

 _Merlin l'expression dure tourna la tête_

 _\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui défini les règles ! Je dois procéder à la dernière épreuve ce soir, tous ceux qui la réussiront seront des agents Kingsman._

 _\- La vraie solution est de trouver qui tue nos agents ! Riposte Hart_

 _Assise sur son lit Elizabeth songeuse n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ça faisait plus de 2 mois à présent qu'elle était ici. Elle s'assoit passant une main dans ses cheveux tressés. Dans l'obscurité qui l'effrayait avant, elle se sentait maintenant en sécurité._

 _\- Tu devrais dormir._

 _Elle lève les yeux reconnaissant la silhouette du Chester King._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour me dire ça murmure t'elle._

 _\- Viens._

 _Arthur la mène jusqu'au couloir qui s'allume quand il ferme la porte du dortoir._

 _\- Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour prouver que tu as ta place ici ?_

 _Elie dévisage aussitôt Arthur_

 _\- C'est encore un de vos tests ?_

 _L'homme serra la mâchoire_

 _\- J'aurais aimé que ça le soit._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _Arthur se pencha vers elle, Elie crut déceler dans son regard une certaine inquiétude_

 _\- Tu n'es pas ici parce que tu dois remplacer un agent mort au combat, tu es là pour remplacer ton mentor_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

 _\- Unwin est l'agent à cause duquel tout les nôtres meurent sur le terrain. Il donne à l'ennemi leur position. Saisi ta chance, montre moi ton courage, montre moi que tu mérite de le remplacer._

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas je…_

 _Arthur s'arrête devant une porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle baisse les yeux sentant la froideur d'une arme contre sa main_

 _\- Si tu veux devenir agent, Elizabeth, tu dois prouver que tu protégeras les intérêts de l'agence, quoi qu'il en coûte !_

 _Ouvrant la porte Arthur s'éloigna dans le couloir. Elie lève les yeux vers l'intérieur qui semble être celui d'un salon. Elle serre la mâchoire déglutissant en entrant l'arme derrière son dos._

 _Unwin assis sur le fauteuil lève les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils_

 _\- Elizabeth ? Tu ne devrais pas être là._

 _La jeune femme baissa les yeux_

 _\- Oui, je sais. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir_

 _Son mentor pencha la tête en la regardant_

 _\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?_

 _Elle serre la mâchoire._

 _\- Oui, merci._

 _N'ayant toujours pas bougé de sa place à l'entrée de la pièce, Lancelot fronça légèrement les sourcils_

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _Elie lève les yeux levant son arme et tirant dans la poitrine de l'homme avant d'en perdre le courage. Lancelot leva les yeux vers Elie avec un sourire. Elizabeth baisse son arme expirant brusquement yeux fermés, quand elle comprend que c'était une balle à blanc. Merlin rentre dans le salon à ce moment_

 _\- Bien joué Elizabeth, et bienvenue à Kingsman._

* * *

Le garçon, toujours affalé sur le sofa, plissa les lèvres. Il aurait probablement dût être indigné qu'elle ait était capable de tuer son père. Cependant, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de l'admiration. Si on lui demandait de tuer Roxy ou même Harry, il en serait incapable…

\- Mon père, est-ce qu'il a essayé de la retrouver ?

Harry serra la mâchoire :

\- Ton père est mort avant la remise des costumes d'Elizabeth. Mais s'il avait su ce qui s'était passé après tu peux me croire qu'il aurait tenu tête à Arthur ! Il avait plus de courage et de culot que tous les agents Kingsman réunis…

Eggsy eut un bref sourire de fierté alors qu'Hart poursuivit

\- Je suis en quelque sorte devenu le mentor d'Elizabeth, jusqu'à la remise de ses costumes.

Eggsy fronça les sourcils quelque chose le surprenait dans sa façon de parler d'elle, il eut un bref sourire

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

Surpris par la question Harry haussa les sourcils fixant Eggsy droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir m'entrainer sur ce terrain là ?

Après une légère moue, Eggsy se leva.

\- J'vais me coucher !

Harry le suivit encore du regard jusqu'à ce que son protégé quitte la pièce. Là, et seulement là, il s'autorisa un léger sourire.


	10. Petite mission et confessions

Le choc leur coupa le souffle. Oscillant dangereusement entre conscience et abandon, Fantine eut la claivoyance d'écouter les bruits qui l'entouraient. Le métal plié grinçait encore, mais elle ne percevait pas d'autre véhicule. La jeune femme ne perçu pas non plus d'odeur de fumée ou d'essence. Le sang coulait lentement sur sa tempe, elle avait aussi affreusement mal à la poitrine. La ceinture avait fait parfaitement son office même si la tête de la jeune femme avait malgré tout percuté la vitre. Elle parvint à tourner la tête vers la personne qui occupait le siège passager. Eggsy était inconscient, mais il respirait, et ne semblait pas avoir de blessure très grave.

Elle sorti son couteau et trancha sa ceinture avant de s'occuper de celle d'Eggsy. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle parvient ensuite à s'extirper de la voiture. Ses poursuiveurs étaient là, dans leur voiture à une cinquantaine de mètres. Le choc pour eux avait était bien plus violent, ils étaient tous les deux morts. Envoyant un signal à son agence, Fantine dégagea Eggsy du véhicule et le traina sur une centaine de mètre. La voiture ne semblait pas prête à s'enflammer, mais elle préférait prévenir la situation.

Elle le secoua légèrement et fut soulagé de constater qu'il allait bien. Comme première mission ensemble il y avait mieux. Pourtant le jeune agent ne sembla pas du même avis.

Sous le regard ébahi d'Elizabeth, Eggsy se mit à rire.

\- On les a éclatés !

Fantine sourit avant de secouer la tête, à genoux près de l'agent Kingsman, elle se laissa tomber. Sa tête lui faisait effroyablement mal.

Sortant de l'infirmerie en même temps les deux s'agents s'examinèrent mutuellement. Eggsy avait un léger bleu sur la pommette et Elizabeth une coupure au front.

\- Un verre s'impose ! Lâcha t-il avec toujours un sourire insolent. Il ressemblait tellement à son père.

Elle accepta et le conduisit dans un petit café où elle avait ses habitudes. Le jeune homme opta pour un whisky de 20 ans d'âge. Fantine soupçonnait que cela venait sans le moindre doute de l'influence qu'Harry exerçait sur le jeune homme.

\- Quand on s'est croisé aux Etats-Unis, vous m'avez parlé de mon père…

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers son homologue britannique. Quand il parlait de son père, Eggsy perdait son assurance et redevenait un petit garçon vulnérable.

\- Et j'ai un peu parlé avec Harry…

Elizabeth se redressa en plissant les yeux. Elle cherchait à savoir où il voulait en venir

\- C'est injuste ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et bien je ne t'ai jamais dit merci…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha ver lui.

\- Pour m'avoir débarrassé d'Arthur

Il afficha un sourire avant d'hausser les épaules

\- Oh, c'était presque rien, juste un petit tour de passe-passe en faite…

Elle pouffa en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Le voyant hésiter elle se lança devinant ce qu'il voulait

\- Tu veux que te parles de ton père ?

\- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

\- Je lui ai fait les poches

\- Sérieusement ?

Elle éclata de rire

\- Il était furieux contre lui-même ce jour là, il a mit plus d'une dizaine de minute à se rendre compte que je venais de lui voler son porte feuille.

Eggsy sourit avant de poser la question qu'il retenait depuis son arrivé à Paris

\- Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

\- C'était juste avant qu'il ne parte en mission.

* * *

 _Assise dans l'herbe depuis un temps indéfini à regarder l'horizon, Elie plongée dans ses pensées n'entendit pas Unwin se diriger vers elle._

 _\- Tu devrais toujours être sur tes gardes._

 _\- Parle pour toi tu as le pied sur une mine en ce moment même_

 _\- Tu n'oserais pas, Arthur déteste qu'on abîme sa pelouse_

 _La jeune femme sourit. Lancelot s'asseya à côté d'elle dans l'herbe. D'un simple regard il savait que quelque chose contrariait son ancienne recrue_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine brunette ?_

 _Elle baisse les yeux_

 _\- J'étais prête à te tuer, et je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est justement pour ça que je mérite d'être là_

 _Lancelot sourit_

 _\- Tu n'étais pas prête à me tuer, tu étais prête à éliminer un ennemi, un traitre._

 _Elle se mord les lèvres engageant Lancelot à poursuivre_

 _\- Elie, tu ne dois pas perdre de vue que ces scrupules tu seras la seule à les avoir quand tu seras en mission. Tu dois te faire confiance, tu es parfaitement capable de prendre la bonne décision dans de telle situation. Je sais que tu ne tueras personne que ne le mérite._

 _Rassuré par ses paroles la jeune femme hoche la tête éprouvant le besoin de changer de sujet._

 _\- Comment vas ton fils ? Engagea-t-elle_

 _L'homme sourit comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Gary_

 _\- Eggsy va bien, merci de demander_

 _\- Il a quel âge maintenant ?_

 _\- Il va avoir 10 ans, ça passe si vite j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je pouvais le tenir dans mes deux mains._

 _Elie sourit_

 _\- Je suis sûre qu'il est aussi courageux que son père._

 _Lancelot hausse les épaules regardant l'horizon_

 _\- Demain je vais devoir partir pendant quelque temps, je ne sais pas si je serais là pour ta première mission…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu pars seul ?_

 _\- Non avec 4 autres agents, on doit découvrir qui tue les nôtres._

 _Elle hoche la tête._

 _\- D'accord, fais bien attention_

 _\- Et toi fais en sorte que ta première mission ne soit pas la dernière ! A mon retour nous nous occuperons de ton costume !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ais pas finit de t'embêter lance t'elle dans un sourire_

 _Il lui rend en s'éloignant._

* * *

Eggsy baissa les yeux, il était trop jeune quand il avait perdu son père. Ses souvenirs d'enfants demeuraient imprécis et c'était son plus grand regret. Parfois il avait même dût mal a se souvenir de son visage.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Elizabeth s'en voulu un instant d'avoir dis tout ça…Eggsy était curieux mais peut-être que ses réponses lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Comment vous avez appris sa mort ?

\- De la même façon que toi. Harry.

Elle reprima un soupire avant de reprendre

\- C'était après ma première mission… j'étais revenue plus bouleversée que je ne l'aurais cru, et cette nouvelle n'arrangea pas grand-chose…

* * *

 _La première mission de la jeune femme avait était différente de ce qu'elle imaginait. Probablement parce que c'était autre chose de tirer sur des mannequins en plastique et des êtres humains fait de chair et de sang. Regardant son reflet en sortant de la douche Elizabeth observa le petit pansement au niveau de son arcade qui soutenait les sutures. Un bleu était également perceptible sur sa pommette, et elle avait la lèvre inférieure ouverte. Ce n'était pas tellement ces blessures là qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était plutôt la balle qui était passé à quelques centimètres de sa carotide laissant une plaie sur le côté de son cou. Elle remet correctement son pansement avant de se sécher enfilant un débardeur et un short. Elizabeth voulait simplement aller se coucher et oublier cette désastreuse journée. Prenant au passage son gilet elle s'apprête à s'allonger quand elle entend frapper à la porte._

 _Levant les yeux, la jeune femme plissa les lèvres prenant son arme sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'assure qu'elle est chargée avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'elle ouvre son arme cachée derrière son dos._

 _Elle se redressa fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant Harry Hart. L'un des agents Kingsman qui devait justement accompagné Lancelot en mission. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait eut aucune nouvelle._

 _\- Bonsoir Elizabeth, je peux entrer ?_

 _Elle se recula._

 _\- Oui bien entendu._

 _Elizabeth referma la porte derrière lui posant son arme sur la table juste à côté et refermant son gilet sur sa tenue. Etant principalement en contact avec Merlin, Arthur et Lancelot, la jeune femme connaissait peu de chose sur Harry Hart, elle savait qu'il était devenu agent presque en même temps que Lancelot partageant tout deux la trentaine. Contrairement à son mentor, elle avait cru comprendre que c'était un homme plutôt introverti, se cachant derrière une épaisse couche de manière, d'élégance et de politesse. Elle resserra encore plus son gilet._

 _\- Que se passe t-il ?_

 _Etrangement en posant la question Elizabeth comprit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que deux raisons pour laquelle Harry Hart se présentait chez elle aussi tard. Elle tourna la tête vers son arme_

 _\- vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi ce soir._

 _Elle ferma les yeux, comprenant qu'il était donc là pour Lancelot._

 _Il y eut un long silence avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi dire_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- Il a fait ce qu'il fait toujours, sauver tout le monde._

 _Elizabeth n'arriva pas à savoir si c'était un reproche ou un compliment._

 _Harry Hart au milieu de son salon demeura impassible, comme si la nouvelle qu'il annonçait ne lui faisait rien. Elle regarda dans ses yeux recherchant la tristesse qu'il cachait si bien. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le front en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar. Elle en oublia ses sutures qui se rappelèrent à elle dans une violente douleur. Elizabeth détourna la tête cette journée avait été merdique jusqu'au bout._

 _\- Lancelot m'a clairement fait comprendre que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il souhaitait que quelqu'un veille sur vous_

 _\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, occupez vous d'Eggsy._

 _\- C'est déjà fait. Je suis passé chez Madame Unwin dans l'après midi._

 _Il marqua une pause comme pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler les informations. Elle n'en avait pas besoin la colère surpassant rapidement la tristesse. Elle se retenait de lui hurler dessus, parce qu'il n'y était pour rien après tout._

 _\- Je crains, pour l'instant, de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour Eggsy. Mais vous, je peux vous aider._

 _La jeune femme secoua la tête posa une main sur son pansement, elle avait cru mourir aujourd'hui, et son mentor, lui, l'était bel et bien. Elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire._

 _\- Elizabeth ?_

 _Des mois d'entrainements pour se retrouver là, complètement impuissante à réaliser que celui à qui vous parliez quelque jour plus tôt, ne sera plus jamais là._

 _\- Avez-vous fait correctement soigner cela ?_

 _Elle lève les yeux vers lui voyant le regard de Hart posé sur son cou_

 _\- Oui à l'infirmerie de l'agence._

 _\- ça saigne à nouveau._

 _Elle retira sa main de son pansement réalisant que ses doigts était couverts de sang._

 _\- Permettez ?_

 _La jeune femme soucieuse hocha la tête sans réellement s'en apercevoir. Hart déposa son parapluie contre la table et retira sa chemise avec des gestes d'une précision étonnante. Elle nota l'absence d'un holster attaché à la bretelle. Les manches de sa chemise blanche correctement retroussées Hart s'approche d'Elie_

 _\- Penchez la tête._

 _La jeune femme pencha la tête à l'opposé d'Hart exposant la blessure. Il retira avec délicatesse le pansement regardant la plaie_

 _\- Comment s'est passé votre première mission ?_

 _\- J'ai commis des erreurs,_

 _\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute._

 _Elle tourna la tête vers lui les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Si bien sûr que si._

 _\- Ou se trouve votre nécessaire à Pharmacie ?_

 _Ignorant le sang qui coule contre son cou elle va chercher une trousse dans la salle de bain._

 _\- Merci._

 _Il prend une compresse et du désinfectant nettoyant soigneusement la blessure._

 _\- Ce n'est pas votre faute Elizabeth, c'est Arthur qui a commis une erreur_

 _\- Arthur n'était pas en mission avec moi…_

 _Pansant soigneusement la plaie Harry replaça un nouveau pansement. Baissant les yeux sur d'autres cicatrices circulaires en haut de l'omoplate de la jeune femme, il fronça les sourcils se voulant pourtant imperturbable._

 _\- Dans son empressement, il a mal évalué la difficulté de cette mission. Vous n'étiez pas prête, et j'ai crains à mon retour de ne pas vous retrouver vivante._

 _La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres stupéfaites alors c'était peut-être pour ça que Merlin semblait si en colère quand elle se faisait soigner à l'infirmerie._

 _\- Puis-je emprunter votre salle de bain ?_

 _La jeune femme hocha imperceptiblement la tête l'entendant se laver les mains, elle posa sa main sur son pansement. De nouveau face à elle il replace ses manches et ses boutons de manchette avec attention._

 _\- C'est principalement la raison pour laquelle je suis passé si tard, je réitère ma proposition de vous venir en aide Elizabeth._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- J'assurerais vos arrières auprès d'Arthur, s'il manque à nouveau de jugement._

 _\- Et…Vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas risqué, pour vous ou Merlin ?_

 _\- En aucun cas._

 _Elle le regarda remettre sa chemise n'enfilant que le bouton du haut et lissant d'un geste discret le devant de celle-ci._

 _\- Vous ne me devez rien Galahal._

 _Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Elizabeth à l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il la regarde vraiment, elle n'était à ce moment pas certaine de ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux._

 _Hart reprit son parapluie se dirigeant vers la porte en reprenant_

 _\- Bonne nuit Elizabeth_

 _Avant qu'elle ne réponde il avait refermé la porte derrière lui._

* * *

Après le récit de ce souvenir, ils demeurèrent à nouveau silencieux pendant de longue minute. Soudain Elizabeth fronça les sourcils

\- La dernière fois au Kingsman je n'ai pas vu Merlin… Est-ce qu'il a prit sa retraite ?

Eggsy comprit parfaitement qu'elle parlait du Merlin qu'elle avait connu et donc de l'ami qu'il venait de perdre.

\- Il est mort en mission murmura t-il tout bas.

La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres réellement surprise de cette nouvelle. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux accusant le coup.

\- Sans son sacrifice on ne s'en serait pas sortie…

\- Le cercle d'or

Eggsy hocha la tête. Elizabeth avait entendu parler de cette organisation dans l'un de ses dossiers. Hugo n'avait néanmoins pas jugé utile de s'en intéresser puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur juridiction.

\- Il était toujours le premier à s'inquiéter pour moi…

\- Pareil…même si au début j'ai cru qu'il me détester…

\- Il jouait toujours les grands méchants en sélection ?

Eggsy se mit à rire

\- oh oui, j'ai eut le droit à la total, le coup de l'étiquette sur la housse mortuaire ou le coup de bluff pour le parachute !

\- Ah c'est tombé sur toi !

Eggsy haussa les épaules la tête plein de souvenir. Il regrettait son ami.


	11. Une histoire de chat

Le corps encore humide, Fantine enfila un peignoir et étudia son reflet dans le miroir embué. Elle passant délicatement la serviette sur la plaie à son front puis sur le reste de son visage. Un soupir lui échappa. Elizabeth repensa à sa décision en revenant du Kentucky. A ce moment la jeune femme envisageait de quitter l'organisation. Pourtant ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait finalement fait…Pourquoi ? Elle n'en était pas certaine en faite. Mais aujourd'hui elle ressentait le poids de ses trop nombreuses blessures, des trop nombreux morts qu'elle avait vu, ou causer…C'était un véritable fardeau qui l'épuisait. En entendant frapper, elle soupira une énième fois. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter sa meilleure amie ce soir. Il fallait encore trouver un énième mensonge expliquant sa blessure, c'était lassant. Toujours en s'essuyant les cheveux, elle ouvrit la porte avec détachement. Pourtant son geste se suspendit brusquement quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas Sarah sur le pas de la porte, mais Harry Hart.

Il le détailla aussi surpris qu'elle de la trouver en peignoir en train de s'essuyer les cheveux.

\- Je me rends compte à présent que je me tiens en face de toi que c'était mal venu de ma part de débarquer comme ça…

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres ne trouvant rien à lui dire. Pourtant elle s'affaissa pour le laisser entrer.

Il le fit hésitant, la jeune femme avisa son comportement avec surprise, elle ne voyait pas souvent Harry Hart hésiter pour quoi que ce soit. C'était l'incarnation du contrôle permanent…

\- Laisse moi enfiler quelque chose de plus convenable murmura t'elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête debout au milieu du salon.

Fantine revient avec un débardeur et un pantalon en noir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais en France

\- J'ai fais le voyage avec Eggsy, pour une tout autre mission.

Une question brûlée les lèvres de Fantine pourtant elle n'osa lui demander ce qui venait faire ici. Il y répondit tout seul

\- Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que tu allais bien. Eggsy m'a raconté en détail votre mission…

Elle sourit à l'attention plutôt inattendue. Ouvrant son frigo elle constata que ce dernier était vide. Elle prit une bouteille de vin rangé au dessus

Voyant le contenu du dit frigo Harry haussa les sourcils

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite… Assis toi.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé aussi accompagné d'un chat. Sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentit obliger de justifier la présence de la dite boule de poils.

\- Quand je suis revenue la première fois du Kentucky, j'en avais assez de rentrer sans avoir personne a retrouvé lâcha t'elle en riant légèrement.

Le chat méfiant s'approcha prudemment d'Hart qu'il renifla sous toutes les coutures. L'odeur sembla lui plaire puisqu'il se frotta sur la manche de ce dernier.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Marius. C'était le nom d'un agent qui est mort le jour de mon départ pour les Etats-Unis.

Harry caressa la tête du dénommé Marius. Elle lui tendit un verre de vin

\- Tu veux que je nous commande quelque chose ?

\- Je ne pensais pas t'importuner très longtemps…

\- ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là assura t'elle

Regardant sa blessure Harry finit par hocher la tête

\- Tu aimes la nourriture française ?

Malgré son séjour en France il n'avait que très peu profité des joies de cette capitale gastronomique.

\- Qui ne l'aime pas !

Les yeux pétillants, elle sourit et passa commande sans qu'Harry ne comprenne un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de demander.

En revenant vers lui, elle vit l'agent étudier sa collection impressionnante de vinyles.

Elle se leva promenant ses doigts sur les étagères de CD, elle en choisit un assez vite. Un mélange de jazz et de pop envahit le silence. Harry pencha la tête écoutant les paroles même s'il ne les comprenait pas. Le timbre de voix était hypnotisant.

\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Eggsy

\- Oui, il me l'a dit.

\- Et j'ai su pour Merlin… Je suis désolé Harry.

\- Toi aussi tu étais proche de lui alors…

Elizabeth demeura silencieuse. Elle maudissait Arthur de lui avoir prit ses 15 dernières années…Elle aurait tellement aimé revoir Merlin.

\- Il veillait sur moi à la perfection !

* * *

 _La jeune femme repousse sans mal l'attaque de Merlin en se redressant_

 _\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir lâcha t'elle soudain._

 _L'homme baisse son bâton en haussant les sourcils. Parfois il avait la même retenue que Hart, et étrangement ça agaçait Elie beaucoup plus venant de Merlin que de la version originale_

 _\- De quoi tu parle ?_

 _Elle réprima un sourire sentant dans son souffle qu'il était fatigué, peut-être arriverait elle à avoir le dessus sur lui pour une fois._

 _\- Ma première mission. J'ai vu ton regard à l'infirmerie_

 _Merlin les mains derrière le dos la regarde profitant de son avantage en taille. Elie n'était cependant pas impressionné. Il était surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet, depuis le temps._

 _\- Si je t'avais dis ce jour là de ne pas aller en mission, m'aurais tu écouter ?_

 _\- Non_

 _\- Alors tu as ta réponse, tu avais déjà fais ton choix. Je suis juste soulagé qu'il ne t'ais pas couté la vie._

 _Frôlant du doigt la petite cicatrice laissé sur son cou la jeune femme relève les yeux faisant tourner son bâton entre ses doigts_

 _\- Cela aura néanmoins eut l'avantage de montrer ce que tu valais vraiment_

 _\- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur durant cette mission_

 _\- Tu es en vie donc tu n'as pas commis tant d'erreur que ça_

 _Elie aurait apprécié penser comme ça mais si elle avait accepté de suivre Lancelot ce n'était pas pour rester en vie. C'était pour faire quelque chose d'autre avant de mourir._

 _Ils échangent à nouveaux quelque passe Merlin prenant le dessous et la frappant à la hanche._

 _Elle se remet en garde et attendit qu'il attaque. Elle esquive alors l'assaut et le frappe dans le dos_

 _\- Elie vous tourmentez encore notre cher Merlin ?_

 _Les deux se retournent vers Arthur._

 _\- Quelques échanges pour garder la forme lâcha Merlin déposant son bâton_

 _\- Et si pour garder la forme nous emmenions plutôt Elie sur le terrain._

 _La tension fut aussitôt palpable, ça faisait deux semaines que Galahal s'était absenté pour une mission d'infiltration, Elie savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas comptait sur son soutient, cette fois. Il fallait donc espérer que le Chester King saura cette fois se montrer raisonnable._

 _\- J'ai une mission à vous confier, quelque peu complexe, mais je suis certain qu'elle sera à votre portée !_

 _Elie baissa les yeux, de toute évidence il n'était pas revenu à la raison._

* * *

\- Je me souviens de cette mission, c'était la dernière avant que tu disparaisses…

Un éclat de culpabilité apparu dans le regard d'Elizabeth qui détourna les yeux.

\- Merlin m'a contacté dès ton départ, si seulement j'avais été là pour empêcher Arthur de t'envoyer à la mort…

* * *

 _Merlin, mâchoire serrée, ferma à clef la porte de son bureau établissant une connexion avec l'oreillette d'Harry. En attendant le chargement, il se mordait les lèvres, anxieux. Il n'avait rien put faire pour s'opposer à la décision d'Arthur._

 _\- Merlin ?_

 _Obtenant une image Merlin se redresse. Harry retirait ses lunettes les plaçant sur son bureau. Il venait de rentrer, détachant son holster. L'homme distingue brièvement un hématome sur la pommette de l'agent. Il était plutôt rare de voir Harry blessé, sa mission ne devait pas être de tout repos. Merlin hésita un moment à rajouter plus de problème à l'agent mais jugea que lui cacher serait probablement pire._

 _\- Galahal, est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Intervient aussitôt l'agent conscient que Merlin ne l'appelait pas ce genre de formalité_

 _\- Elie a dût partir en mission, il y à une heure._

 _Merlin voit Harry serrer la mâchoire_

 _\- Tu la pensais prête ?_

 _\- Pour des missions de sa catégorie, oui, pas pour celle qu'Arthur lui a donné. Si je ne le connaissais pas je penserais qu'il essaye de la tuer._

 _Harry joint les mains, songeur_

 _\- elle est seule ?_

 _\- Oui et … c'est une mission sans filet._

 _L'agent se tend un peu plus._

 _Merlin baissa les yeux, il était aussi affecté qu'Harry mais pour d'autre raison. Si Harry voyait ça comme une défaite, un manquement à sa promesse, Merlin avait vraiment peur de perdre cette gamine. Qui ne l'étais plus mais qui l'était quand même toujours pour lui. Ces mois passés a l'entrainer, il s'était interdit de s'attacher, mais c'était sa protégée. Il tenait à elle invariablement._

 _\- Où a-t-elle était envoyé ?_

 _\- En Turquie_

 _\- Nous avons des contacts là bas ?_

 _\- Non personne, et personne suffisamment proche pour faire le voyage assez vite. J'ai déjà cherché des solutions mais il n'y en a aucune. Je voulais juste te prévenir_

 _Harry hoche lentement la tête_

 _\- Merci Merlin._

 _L'homme hoche la tête_

 _\- Prend garde à toi, je te préviens si j'ai des nouvelles_

 _\- Inutile, je serais là demain._

* * *

\- Il tenait beaucoup à toi affirma Harry.

\- C'était réciproque murmura t'elle avec un sourire mais dont les yeux brillants trahissaient une certaine détresse.

\- Je suis désolé Elizabeth…

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je ne parlais pas que de Merlin.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'agent. Elle retrouva un bref instant le regard doux qu'il avait dans sa phase lépidoptériste

\- Eggsy m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'ai fais une erreur. Je regrette de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin, de ne pas avoir réussi à t'aider.

\- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance murmura t'elle en secouant la tête. J'étais même plutôt soulagée que tu n'essayes pas de me retrouver, je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Ni toi, ni Merlin.

\- C'était moi qui devais te protéger…Pas l'inverse

Elle sourit, avant de hausser la épaule et de boire une gorgée de vin.

Pourquoi se torturer encore avec tout ça, c'était du passé. En devenant une agent accomplie au sein de l'organisation d'espionnage française, Elizabeth avait définitivement tourné la page. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas oublié son premier mentor, Harry ou même Merlin. Comment l'aurait-elle put ? C'était eu qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, sur ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Mais elle avait continué sa vie, espérant secrètement croiser à nouveau leur chemin, et ce, si possible, sans qu'ils n'essayent de la tuer.

\- Eggsy m'a permit de comprendre autre chose.

Il marqua une longue pause, regardant le contenu de son verre. Il avait à peine bu malgré que sa gorge lui semblait affreusement sèche. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry Hart hésitait. Elizabeth commençait presque à s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai mis ma vie de côté pour l'agence. Tout ce qui rythme mes journées et ce jusque dans ma vie social concernent les Kingsmans. Sauf que je ne serais pas éternellement agent de terrain.

Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- L'idée de n'avoir plus rien quand j'arrêterais me fait peur.

\- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. J'ai adopté un chat après tout lâcha t'elle dans un sourire gênée.

\- Et moi j'ai fait empailler mon chien…

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui, s'abstenant de lui confier qu'Eggsy lui avait parlé mais avec ses propres mots, quelque chose du genre « Il a fait empailler son chien et la mit dans les chiottes, non mais quel genre de mec normal fait ça ? C'est flippant »

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- J'aimerais essayer autre chose.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, Harry Hart était toujours aussi énigmatique pour elle. Les années avaient même amplifié cette aura de mystère autour de lui.

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

\- Que je n'ais pas envie d'adopter simplement le chat.


End file.
